Saiino Oneshot :: Flower of Stupidity
by Icedlollipop
Summary: It was a very happy day in Konohagakure, but Ino wasn't feeling the same way. But then a certain pale guy came to her flower shop... What could possibly happen? This is my first fanfic here, I hope you'll enjoy it :)


It was one beautiful and happy sunny day in Konohagakure. No trouble or crime was found that day and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves with their usual daily life activities. Some children were playing outside, people queued in Ichiraku, and some shinobis were just hanging out with their ninja or normal friends. It was a peaceful day, but it didn't seem very much like that to the particular hot blond-haired Yamanaka lady.

Ino was again faking her smiles as she was rained by people, mostly men, who kept coming to her flower shop to buy for their special ones. It was not that she hated the fact that people were giving flowers to their loved ones, it was just that nobody, or at least the person that she expects to, had came to her presence to give her something or maybe just come by and have a little chit chat with her. If you were questioning about where in hell did her so-called best friend Haruno Sakuro go, she was way too busy preparing her place and herself to be specific as the infamous hottie Uchiha Sasuke was about to come home.

The blond sighed for the thousand times. How silly she could be, thinking that she was so pretty and hot that she would get as many attention as she wanted. After all, it was not all just about appearance. She had to admit to herself that she didn't have the best personality. Hell, she felt like the worst among all.

Hours passed as even some of her fellow ninja mates were even came by to buy flowers for someone. She was actually happy that her friends were in love and being loved. Come on, you would be happy too that Naruto had finally started dating that hyuuga girl. It took this dumbo forever to notice her. It was almost like a miracle, right?

"I shouldn't be sad, at least everyone seems to be happy today so I should be too, right?" Ino spoke as she cheered herself up.

Just at the right moment, a pale tall guy entered her flower shop with his usual poker face. This person... Of course she knew this guy. This quiet but somehow annoying guy named Sai. She didn't get her chance to actually get to know him more as the man was a little bit creepy and would prefer drawing over being socially active. He did said she was gorgeous once, but she could not even tell he was sincere or not. He was probably just playing around or trying to be nice. Although she must admit, she was kinda attracted to his mysterious-like aura and not to mention that he was kinda cute too.

"So, Sai-kun... What brings you here?" Ino cheerfully asked.

"Ah, it's nothing actually." He smiled. "I'm just passing by and decided to take a look at some flowers."

"Oh..." Ino answered, not really sure with his words. "You could always buy some for yourself."

"I'm actually want to see the perfect flower as reference to draw..." The guy replied with his usual smile.

"Oh..." Ino said again. "How about Chrysanthemum? Those guys are quite pretty I say."

"Hmm..." Sai's eyes wondered elsewhere. "How about this one?"

"That's a Primrose. As far as I know, it somehow means 'I can't live without you'... You could go for the usual Rose if you're not sure what to get."

"I see..." Sai put his hand under his chin as he thought. "What about you, Yamanaka-san?"

"Eh? What about me?" The blond girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"What kind of flower do you prefer?"

"Ah, I..." Ino suddenly found herself somehow tongue-tied. "Coreopsis."

She managed to say. It really didn't help her either that her shop was now magically quiet without anymore people coming by to buy flowers. It was just two of them. She cursed silently for being nervous about nothing. She knew it well that she was far better than this when it came to boys. _Maybe the atmosphere wasn't good today..._ She convinced herself.

"Which one is it?"

"There, the guys to your left. The bright yellow ones." She pointed.

"They look nice." Sai complimented. "I think I'll take those."

"Really?!" Ino voiced in her high-pitched sound. She cleared her throat as she felt embarrassed. "Uh, I mean... Sure. I'll wrap it up for you."

After Sai had paid her for the flowers, he left after saying his too-formal goodbye. Ino was left confused. What was that? The great Yamanaka Ino felt nervous around boys? That clearly was not her. It was Sai, for Kami's sake. She was fine before when she was around him, but what was that just now? She sighed. Maybe today wasn't really her day after all. Maybe the atmosphere was really no good to her.

The next day, Ino found herself working again as she got no mission to do. Surprisingly, Sai came again with the same excuse he used the day before. Ino was getting suspicious. _Maybe he was looking for the perfect flower for a certain girl? Nah... _Ino immediately shooed her thoughts as she remembered how Sai liked to investigate about human's personalities or something like that. Sai liking a person? You gotta be kidding me.

"Hello, Sai-kun. Welcome!" She greeted him.

"Ah, good morning, Yamanaka-san..." He smiled, his eyes turned into small slits.

"Looking for another flower?"

"Yes, I actually saw the ones that dickless gave to his white-eyed girlfriend yesterday... I kinda like them."

Ino widened her eyes. "DICKLESS? WHITE-EYED GIRLFRIEND?" She was about to hit the poor guy and she remembered again how this guy loved to make nicknames for people, which explained why he usually got to taste Sakura's wrath on his daily basis. This guy really needed lesson about how to live and socialize with people.

Sai just smiled. He replied nothing as his eyes scanned through the shop.

"Alright..." The lady sighed. "Naruto's usual, huh... Those are Lavender. He loved to give Hinata that because he said it kinda reminds him of her. Before you ask, those guys are on the top shelf at the corner."

"I would like those please." Sai smiled.

"Alright..." Ino said as she told him the price to pay.

The pale shinobi was about to leave the shop, then he suddenly stopped his tracks. He looked back at her. "I think you remind me of those purple ones..." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Ino blushed at his comment. For a moment, she thought maybe she had a chance with this guy. Then she looked at the flower he mentioned before. She threw her fist in the air and groaned. She felt like chasing the guy and burn his sorry butt down. The flowers were... Geranium. It means stupidity.

"WHATEVER SAI-KUN!"

_Screw that guy!_ Ino puffed her cheeks.

The day after that, Sai didn't come to her shop as how it was the days before. She thought that he probably went for a mission. She was kinda pissed about yesterday though, despite that he probably did not know the meaning behind the flower he mentioned. _Or did he?_ Ino sighed. She really wished to know him more somehow. It felt unfair for her that Sakura came to her moments before just to brag to her that she finally had taken Sasuke's heart... Or whatever the hell she meant by that.

The night came to her and she went to freshen up a little bit and went for a walk. She closed the door behind her after she put the closed tag in front of the door. She turned her back and froze when she saw the presence in front of her.

"Sai-kun?!"

"The shop has closed already..." He smiled as usual. "Too bad."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came back from a mission and I thought it would be nice to give you a little visit." He looked away from her, somehow avoiding direct eye contact. "I actually got you these..."

The man handed her two sad piece of Geranium flowers. Ino blushed. The flowers looked like it was really not a proper gift. Hell, it looked like a disaster. A girl would be mad for sure if someone gave her these and even once said that it reminded him of her. But instead, Ino felt weird warm feeling inside her chest. Her heart was beating not in a very normal way and she didn't quite get the reason why, but she liked the feeling.

"Sai-kun... This is..."

"Horrible. I know, Yamanaka-san. They fell when I was crossing-"

"Arigato."

It was now Sai's time to froze. "What did you say?"

"Arigato, Sai-kun." She smiled softly. "Oh, and call me Ino from now on."

Geranium means stupidity. But then again, the story how Ino fell in love was not far from a simple stupidity. A simple, beautiful stupidity.


End file.
